1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a manufacturing apparatus for an optical fiber base material.
2. Related Art
VAD (Vapor phase Axial Deposition) and OVD (Outside Vapor Deposition) are known as methods for manufacturing an optical fiber base material. With these methods, a silicon compound such as silicon tetrachloride (SiCl4) is provided in an oxyhydrogen flame obtained by burning hydrogen and oxygen in a reaction chamber. A porous base material is grown by depositing silicon dioxide (SiO2) microparticles generated from the silicon compound resulting from the hydrolytic reaction. The porous base material obtained in this manner is heated and sintered, thereby obtaining a transparent optical fiber base material, as shown in Patent Document 1, for example.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H1-239033
However, there are cases where changes occur in the quality of the porous base material during the process for growing the porous base material.